Mischievous Fate
by Toola
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome run into the into a strange girl. they get confused when they find she is not human, demon, or mix. what could she be? They are forced to help her on her quest when she offers a shard as payment. InuKag rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

_Mischievous Fate_

I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any of its characters. All gods and religions are mine unless stated otherwise. On to the story!

Kagome sat in the shade of a tree trying to study her mythology textbook.

"Are you messing with those spell books again?" Inu-Yasha rips the book out of her hands.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome jumps up as he flips through it. He stops at a picture of three oddly dressed people. "Who are they?"

"They are Weavers of the threads of time. It is said, the goddess Lacuna, goddess of the moon, had three children who managed the threads of time. She had two daughters who took hold of the past and future. Wail here son was in charge of the present…"

"What religion is that?" Inu-Yasha wrinkled his nose at Kagome.

"Ti-ear-id, it's not a big religion. Most people have never heard of it." She told him as he turned back to the picture.

"That does not even look like me!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome jumped. They turned to see a girl of about 18 looking at them. She had long dark blue hair pulled back in two ponytails atop her head. They reached down almost touching the ground she stood on. She wore a long black and red dress that had belled sleeves. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" she smiled at them closing her electric green eyes. "I'm harmless, see?" she held up her hands and opened one eye.

"What are you?" Inu-Yasha sniffed. "Not demon, not human, your not even a mix!" the girl giggled.

"Hello, I'm Kagome" she held out her hand and smiled.

"Toola," the girl that stood before them shook Kagome's hand as she smiled back.

"Grrrrrrr…" Inu-Yasha growled.

"I don't want to tell you," she stuck out her tough at him.

"That's it!" he swiped his claws at her but they passed right though her as she laughed.

"A ghost!" Kagome gasped.

"Nope not I!" Toola jumped.

"Lets get out of here Kagome" Inu-Yasha turned to leave and Kagome fallowed. Toola faded as she watched them walk away.

"Kaede! We're back!" Kagome walked into Kaede's home with Inu-Yasha right behind her.

"Ah, you're just in time for some dinned! Have a seat." Kaede set some food in front of them. "And be nice to the lady Inu-Yasha. She has been traveling and got separated from her brother and sister. "Kaede warned. "Toola dear dinner" she called and the same girl from before came through the door.

"You!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome yelled at the same time.

"It smells so good!" Toola thanked Keade before picking up her meal. Inu-Yasha and Kagome just stared at her.

"There is not possible way she got here before us!" Inu-Yasha whispered.

"I promise Toola you would help her find them," Keade ignored their actions.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE A SLAVE! Inu-Yasha jumped up yelling.

"But I'll pay!" Toola pulled a shard of the Shikon jewel out of her sleeve.

TOOLA: and so the into ends hope u liked it. ill be back with more


	2. Chapter 2

_Mischievous Fate_

_Chapter 2_

I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any of its characters. All gods and religions are mine unless stated otherwise. On to the story!

"How did you get that?" Inu-Yasha and Kagome's eyes got big.

"I have my ways" Toola giggled and stood up. "When do we leave?"

"Give us the shard and leave!" Inu-Yasha stood and growled.

"I'll hand it over when we find my sister and brother," her eyes narrowed and she tucked the shard away.

"You Bitch!" Inu-Yasha charged at her and once again he fell right through her.

"Must we go through this again" she smiled at him again.

"I don't see a problem in helping her Inu-Yasha," Kagome grabbed her bag and her bow before she walked out the door.

"Come on puppy." Toola grinned and fallowed Kagome out the door.

"GRRRRR…" Inu-Yasha fallowed.

Soon the village Keade lived in was out of site. Kagome rode her bike along side Toola. Inu-Yasha walked a little ahead.

"What is wrong with him?" Toola acted clueless and hid a little grin.

"He's just pouting that's all" Kagome smiled. "He does this a lot so don't worry about it."

"If you bitches are done yakking were we going?" He growled at Toola again.

"Oh, I don't think he likes me!" she grinned mischievously and pulled out a small red marble. "Inu-Yasha!" she said and through it at him as he turned to her.

"What did you do?" Kagome watched as it grew and engulfed him. Inu-Yasha pounded and yelled on the glass but could not be herd. "Please let him out" Kagome begged and pleaded with Toola then watched in horror as it shrank back to the size of a marble. Toola walked over and picked it up.

"I can't hear you!" she said as she shook it.

"Toola, that's enough," she screamed.

"Oh you're no fun." Toola smashed the marble on the ground and Inu-Yasha was back to normal only very dizzy. Kagome rushed to his side.

"Inu-Yasha!" she helped him up.

"I'm fine…" he fell back over.

"Mahahahahahahahahaha!" Toola laughed.

"The first chances I get you are dead!" he growled and walked on.

"But I'm in love with Kagome! You would not brake up true love would you?" Toola clung to Kagome who stood there in shock at Toola's joke.

"Why you little..!" Inu-Yasha chased Toola down the dirt path as she laughed mischievously.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mischievous Fate Chapter 3 _

I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any of its characters. All gods and religions are mine unless stated otherwise. On to the story!

Night fell and the three settled in for the night. Inu-Yasha kept a close eye on Toola.

"So how are we going to find your sister and brother?" Inu-Yasha growled from his tree.

"Oh, this is Meli's" she pulled a green glass ball out of her sleeve and tossed it up to him. "You can use it to sniff him out" Inu-Yasha growled at her joke.

"This is interesting. It is written here that the sisters, past and future, were grate makers of mischief. They often picked on their brother. The sisters loved all kinds of fun and at times almost destroyed the time stream." Kagome read as she brushed her hair.

"Let me get that" Toola smiled and sat behind Kagome and started to brush her hair.

"Thank you" she smiled back.

"They sound like a hand full" Inu-Yasha said.

"Ya, according to this book the Tri-Fates, the teachers of the fates, are always running around trying to fix their mess."

"Sounds like they are over worked" a women with short spiky black hair dressed in a black silk kimono entered from behind a tree.

"Hades!" Toola jumped up and hugged the women. "Join us!" They sat net to the fire.

"What are you up to this time?" Hades asked.

"I lost track of Meli and Lore. Inu-Yasha and Kagome are helping me find them.

"I saw Meli a day ago in a village that way." She made a jester to her right and Toola got a mischievous look on her face. "Now Toola behave" Hades laughed. "I'm sorry I can not stay longer." She gave Inu-Yasha and Kagome a small bow and walked off into the trees.

"THAT WAY MEN!" Toola struck a pose with one hand on her hip and the other pointed off into the direction the Hades hand jested toward.

"Uh, Toola, can we at least wait until morning?" Kagome stretched.

The next day they had reached the village that Hades had mentioned.

"What does you brother look like?" Kagome said looking around the village.

"He has green hair and red eyes" Toola said. "He always wares black and green"

"Shall we slit up then?" Inu-Yasha said and walked off into the crowd.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit." Kagome walked off as well. She had only been gown for about 30 minuets when she herd Toola.

"Brother!" She yelled as she jumped on him.

"Get off of me you freaking klepto!" Meli yelled. Kagome stepped out of the crowd to find an odd seen. Toola had Meli in a death grip.

"I found you!" Toola yelled back.

"I take it she found him," Inu-Yasha stepped out from nowhere next to Kagome.

"It looks like it…" Kagome replied.

TOOLA: okey do you guys like it? No chapter 4 until I get some reviews! Mahahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Mischievous Fate Chapter 4_

I do not own Inu-Yasha, or any of its characters. All gods and religions are mine unless stated otherwise. On to the story!

Night fell and the three settled in for the night. Inu-Yasha kept a close eye on Toola still not deeming her trustworthy. "So how are we going to find your sister and brother?" Inu-Yasha growled from his tree.

"Oh, this is Meli's" she pulled a green glass ball out of her sleeve and tossed it up to him. It was just like the red one she had used on him earlier that day. "You can use it to sniff him out" Inu-Yasha growled and glared at her for her joke.

"This is interesting. It is written here that the sisters, past and future, were grate makers of mischief. They often picked on their brother. The sisters loved all kinds of fun and at times almost destroyed the time stream." Kagome read as she brushed her hair.

"Let me get that" Toola smiled and sat behind Kagome. She took the wooden brush in hand and started to brush Kagome's long black locks.

"Thank you" she smiled back.

"They sound like a hand full" Inu-Yasha said with his arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah, according to this book the Tri-Fates, the teachers of the fates, are always running around trying to fix their mess."

"Sounds like they are over worked" a women with short spiky black hair dressed in a black silk kimono entered from behind a tree.

"Hades!" Toola jumped up and hugged the women. "Join us!" Toola brought the new comer to sit next to the fire.

"What are you up to this time?" Hades asked as she folded her legs beneath herself.

"I lost track of Meli and Lore. Inu-Yasha and Kagome are helping me find them.

"I saw Meli a day ago in a village that way." She made a jester to her right and Toola got a mischievous look on her face. "Now Toola behave" Hades laughed. "I'm sorry I can not stay longer." She gave Inu-Yasha and Kagome a small bow and walked off into the trees.

"THAT WAY MEN!!" Toola struck a pose with one hand on her hip and the other pointed off into the direction the Hades hand jested toward.

"Uh, Toola, can we at least wait until morning?" Kagome stretched.

The next day they had reached the village that Hades had mentioned.

"What does you brother look like?" Kagome said looking around the village.

"He has green hair and red eyes" Toola said. "He always wares black and green. Meli is a little taller then me."

"Shall we slit up then?" Inu-Yasha said and walked off into the crowd.

"Okay then, I'll see you in a bit." Kagome walked off as well. She had only been gown for about 30 minuets when she heard Toola.

"Brother!" She yelled as she jumped on a boy that matched her description.

"Get off of me you freaking klepto!!!" Meli yelled as her tried to pull Toola off on himself. Kagome stepped out of the crowd to find an odd seen. Toola had Meli in a death grip.

"I found you!!!" Toola yelled back.

"I take it she found him," Inu-Yasha stepped out from nowhere next to Kagome.

"It looks like it…" Kagome replied.

TOOLA: okay do you guys like it? Mahahahaha


End file.
